


Nerian's vows

by Alex_Schmidt9



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Schmidt9/pseuds/Alex_Schmidt9
Summary: Just what nerian's vowels that he had said to Dorian in my story death of the inquisitor. This has no gender as it is between two males. I'm learning elven from an excellent teacher on amino





	1. Chapter 1

Ara lethal'len, lasan ara'lin sul saota   
Lasan ara'sal, sule ha'lam'sal'shiral

Telas ema em, ar giran ara'lin   
Y la'var nuvenir, sul'eman emma asahn sul'ema 

Telas raja em, ame lin'revas   
Y jusul'anan na i'viren isalas   
I thai juem on'el rodhe, garal o emma da'lav

Ara dir'vhen'an

Ma juveremas sael'prear or emma dil   
Sael davathe or emma hyn   
Sasha mar melin julahnan fra nydha

Sasha mar inan juithan fra dhea   
Juame mar shalasha, la ane emma   
Telam'aven judirtha or em'an   
Var vas druast i'em'an, i alinen tel'juhartha ebalasha   
Juleanathan i myathan na ove min'sal'shiral, i su uth'then'era


	2. Translation of the vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a translation of the first chapter

My clan mate, I give you myself to make one from two  
I give you my soul, until the end of life's journey

You cannot have me, I own myself  
But while we wish, I give what is mine to give

You cannot command me, I am a free person  
But I shall serve you in the ways you need  
And the fruit shall taste sweet, coming from my hand

My promise

You shall have the first cut of my meat  
The first sip of my wine  
Only your name shall I cry during the night 

Only your eyes shall I see in the morning  
I shall be your armor, as you are mine  
No bad words shall be spoken of us  
Our bond is sacred with us, and others shall not hear my grief  
I shall worship and praise you through this life, and into uth'then'era


End file.
